gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Tuttle
Duncan Tuttle is the Castellan of Ironrath, and a major character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background As a boy, Duncan showed such talent for managing his family’s farm that everyone assumed he’d one day inherit it. But Duncan was fated to run more than fields and a pigpen. One day, while supplicating at Ironrath, he struck up an unlikely friendship with Gregor Forrester, the heir to House Forrester. The two grew close, sharing food, drink, and women; when Gregor became lord he named Duncan his castellan. Many eyebrows were raised, but Duncan proved himself worthy and has served the House well in the many years since. "Iron From Ice" Duncan is first seen when he runs to his nephew Gared and is informed his family is dead. He is also seen arguing with Ser Royland with what to do about what happened on Gared's farm. He keeps disagreeing with Ser Royland and doesn't want House Forrester to be blamed for protecting Gared because of the death of a Bolton and Whitehill soldier, so he decides to send him to The Wall for his protection. Later on he is outside with Gared discussing how Lord Forrester's best men worked at the wall, he then informs Duncan "The North Grove can never be lost", he describes how some people think it's made up by wildlings and fools and is better kept that way, he also says the North Grove may very be vital to the future of House Forrester. His last lines in this chapter are to Gared when he says to him "Iron From Ice", Gared does the same. Duncan is seen yet again when Ser Royland and Lord Ethan Forrester come into the Great Hall when he says Lord Whitehill is demanding retribution for his soldiers and he knows Gared is a squire to House Forrester. Ser Royland says that they have to stand up to Lord Whitehill, while Duncan says they can't anger Lord Whitehill anymore than he already is. Duncan is quiet for the most part when Lord Whitehill arrives, not until he mentions the Ironwood the Whitehills stole. After the discussion it is possible for him to say Ethan was calm or if Ethan was silent, he says to him he needs to find his voice. Either way Elissa Forrester tells the three to prepare a raven for Mira in King's Landing. Duncan later witnesses the punishment of Erik, a Forrester man-at-arms who attempted to desert. He recommends that Ethan shows mercy, and suggests that he is sent to the Wall. Following Ethan's decision, Ortengryn recommends Duncan as a candidate for Sentinel. Ethan can then talk to Duncan, who will inform him that Ironrath's food stores are running low. He can also ask Duncan for advice on choosing a Sentinel. Duncan claims that he would be the better choice, respectfully dismissing Ser Royland. Talia will also recommend Duncan to Ethan. Ethan then calls a small council meeting, where he selects his Sentinel. If Royland is chosen, Duncan will be angered, saying that he is reckless and foolish and that Ethan is too young to be Lord. If Duncan is chosen, he promises not to disappoint Ethan. As they devise a plan to deal with Ramsay Snow, Duncan advocates for diplomacy, saying that they should negotiate with him and invite him into the Great Hall. If Ethan agrees with his suggestions but did not choose him as Sentinel, Duncan will talk with him after the meeting and advise him not to be indecisive. If Duncan was not made Sentinel, he is not present at the meeting with Ramsay Snow, which Royland will angrily note. If he is Sentinel, he stands by Ethan's side while Royland is absent. Duncan fights for Ethan during the talks with Ramsay, supporting his argument that the Whitehills will destroy the ironwood forests should they be given control of them. When Ramsay stabs Ethan, Duncan attempts to rush to his aid, but is restrained by Whitehill soldiers as his Lord bleeds out. "The Lost Lords" Duncan accompanies Lady Elissa Forrester to see her son, Rodrik, after he is returned to Ironrath some time after the Red Wedding with grave injuries. If Rodrik refused Maester Ortengryn's request to drink the milk of the poppy, Duncan comments on his stubbornness shortly before the lord passes out. Duncan is later seen at the small counsel meeting, arguing with Ser Royland over what to do about the Whitehill garrison of Ironrath. The Castellan favors keeping the soldiers drunk and off of their guard, while Royland wants to starve them out. Whichever of the two was named sentinel by Ethan eventually snaps at the other for not being at the lord's side when Ramsay killed him, and Rodrik demands that they cease their bickering, reminding them that their true enemies are the Whitehills and Boltons, not each other. When Elissa mentions Rodrik's potential marriage to Elaena Glenmore, Duncan states that this action would make House Glenmore's army oathbound to Rodrik, giving them an upper hand over the Whitehills. If Duncan is sentinel, he later enters the Great Hall while Rodrik is talking with Elaena, apologizing and announcing the unexpected arrival of Lord Whitehill, who proceeds to mock the crippled lord and state that his house will be taking control of the entire Ironwood forest, rather than the half that Ramsay allowed them. After the rival lord leaves, Duncan inquires as to Rodrik's condition. Duncan later attends the funeral for Gregor and Ethan along with the other members of House Forrester, and if sentinel, asks Rodrik to say a few words about his fallen family members, as well as hands him the torch to light their pyres with. During Talia's song, he is seen placing his hand on Rodrik's shoulder as he comforts his crying mother. "The Sword in the Darkness" Duncan travels to The Wall in order to deliver them Ironwood, but his real reason for being there is visit Gared regarding the North Grove, he was looking though Gregor Forrester's papers and found a map related to the North Grove that he couldn't understand, however Gared was able to decipher it with the help of the necklace Talia gave him giving them an approximate location, he then tells Gared that finding the North Grove will likely force Gared to become a deserter and tells him to do so at the earliest opportunity, regardless of Gared's reaction to this the two part warmly, with Duncan referring to Gared as the son he never had. Duncan returns to Ironrath after Gryff Whitehill arrives, he and the rest of the council meet outside Ironrath in order to privately discuss their next step, after Rodrik decides their next step Duncan speaks to Rodrik privately and tells him that Gwyn Whitehill wants to meet with him. The two men then ride off to meet with Gwyn with Duncan keeping watch while the two speak, when they are finished the two men head back to Ironrath. If Duncan is Sentinel then he is later seen speaking to Rodrik about the difficulty they're having feeding the Smallfolk when Gryff bursts out of the hall with Talia after she bit a Whitehill soldier who was stealing. If Duncan is not Sentinel then his part in this is minimal and he makes no attempt to intervene but can be heard pleading with Rodrik not to make things worse. If Duncan is Sentinel he attempts to calm the situation down and asks Gryff to forgive Talia, Gryff starts bullying him instead while also stating that Duncan is his man rather than Rodrik's, Rodrik may choose to stand up for Duncan but Gryff starts trying to bully Rodrik regardless. "Sons of Winter" As Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, Duncan arrives and alerts him to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur Glenmore. He later departs with Talia and Royland. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speaking about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Royland to it. If Duncan goes to Highpoint he takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on; Ryon for Gryff. Duncan, The Elite Guard (depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. If Duncan stays behind he will be the advisor to Talia. "A Nest of Vipers" If Duncan is your Sentinel, he will first appear asking Rodrik if this house is cursed, clearly saddened by the loss of Arthur Glenmore. He is later seen telling Rodrik that Gryff and his men has escaped, saying that Royland set them free. Duncan is seen at the end, wishing Rodrik to live and is resistent if Rodrik chooses to stay behind to accept Asher as his new lord so soon. He eventually says yes, and leaves. However if Royland is your sentinel Duncan is first seen in the Great Hall, revealed to be the Whitehill's traitor. He claims that Rodrik is a man of violence and his choices have led to war. Despite betraying House Forrester he claims he hasn't told the Whitehills about the North Grove; some secrets need not be known. Duncan also reveals that he let Gryff and his men out of captivity to save his life at the exchange. Duncan says that without him alive, he won't be able to save Asher. If Rodrik spares him, he will reveal Ludd's plan to ambush Asher the moment he makes landfall. "The Ice Dragon" If Duncan is Sentinel If Asher survived the ambush Duncan rides with Asher and helps ambush the Whitehill force that was sent after them. He then reminds Asher that Ludd will be marching on Ironrath soon, and accompanies the new lord back to the Forrester stronghold. Upon arriving at Ironrath, Duncan assures Elissa that Asher and his pit fighters are a capable fighting force. When Elaena says that they've already lost with the death of Rodrik, Duncan regretfully confirms that she's right, considering the terms put forth by Ramsay. Asher refuses to give up, saying that he will fight for his house. Duncan then presents Asher with the Forrester greatsword and declares him Lord of House Forrester. Duncan accompanies Asher to meet with Ludd when the Whitehill army arrives. He informs Asher that they would almost certainly lose in a fight against an army of that size. After Ludd declares that he will allow them to surrender and keep their lives as his bannermen if Asher marries Gwyn, Ducan states that if Asher agreed, Ludd would have him killed as soon as he produced an heir. Everyone agrees that something must be done. Asher decides that the best way to make Ludd vulerable would be to feint agreeing to his terms in order to get him into Ironrath and away from his army. Duncan suggests ambushing him with the pit fighters during the celebratory feast. Beskha suggests poisoning him instead. Duncan responds that such a plan would be difficult to pull off, and that Talia and Ryon would have to be there in order to sell it. He asks Asher to choose which option to go with, and agrees to go along with whatever decision he makes. As preparations for the feast are underway in the Great Hall, Duncan informs Asher that his plan is ready. Gwyn Whitehill then arrives ahead of her father, and asks to speak with Asher privately. She reveals that she knows Asher will try something, and begs him not to. Duncan sends her away by telling Rodrik that his mother needs his help, and asks him how to proceed. Asher can have him call off the plan if Gwyn convinced him to. When Ludd arrives, Duncan stands with Asher and the Forrester household, and sits with them at the head table. Once the plan is set in motion or Elissa attacks Ludd, he fights off the Whitehill soldiers in the hall and accompanies Asher out into the courtyard. The surviving Whitehill commander orders his soldiers to attack and start breaking down the gate. Duncan tells Asher that they're done for if the gate falls, as they cannot fight the entire Whitehill army. Asher can command him to either defend the gate or the smallfolk, who are being slaughtered by the enemy soldiers. Duncan follows Asher into battle, killing several Whitehills in defense of Ironrath. However, the fight is futile, as Asher is seriously wounded by Harys and the gate is taken down by the Whitehills' battering ram. As Asher is about to be executed, Duncan tackles him to safety. Stating that he won't allow another Lord to die on his watch, he places Asher on a horse and orders his rider and escorts out of Ironrath to safety. If the traitor was spared by Rodrik, the riders flee Ironrath as Duncan valiantly holds off the Whitehills until he is surrouned, knocked to the ground and killed. However, if the traitor was killed, Duncan's fate in the battle is not shown immediately. In a scene after the episode's choices are displayed, Asher falls off his horse in the ironwood forest, barely alive. He is later found by Duncan and Talia. Duncan worriedly states that they don't have much time, and the episode ends. If Rodrik survived the ambush If Duncan is the traitor If Duncan betrayed the house but was spared by Rodrik, he appears in the post-choices scene, apparently freed by Talia. He finds the wounded Asher/Rodrik in the ironwood forest, and helps him up, saying that they will win this war. Personality Throughout the game, Duncan displays great caring about the state and people of House Forrester, often giving Lord Ethan and Lord Rodrick advice without being asked. Many in House Forrester consider Duncan to be very wise: Lady Elissa Forrester recommends that Lord Rodrick have Duncan accompany him over Ser Royland to a diplomatic meeting with their enemy, House Whitehill. However, Duncan becomes very angry when insulted. If Lord Ethan selects Ser Royland as Sentinel over him, he immediately declares, in front of the entire Small Council, that it is a "poor choice". Furthermore, in the event that Duncan is denied the office of Sentinel, he betrays Lord Rodrick and becomes an informant for his enemy, Lord Whitehill. While Duncan claims his betrayal was always to save the House, he angrily accuses Lord Rodrick of leading the House to ruin with his recklessness. Appearances Quote Image Gallery Duncan Tuttle.jpg|Duncan production picture IFI Duncan Courtyard.png IFI Pre-Release 6.png|Duncan, seen while Ethan decides Erik's punishment. SOW Duncan Neutral.png References ru:Дункан Таттл Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Category:House Forrester Tuttle, Duncan Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Determinant Category:Characters